<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Believe by doomrichards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458183">Make Believe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomrichards/pseuds/doomrichards'>doomrichards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infamous Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fuseli’s Imp and Shelley’s Creature handshake over tormenting Victor, M/M, Maker decides to be a pain in the ass, One Night Stand, Reed Richards (Earth-616) is "dead" he doesn't appear in this, Substitution, Victor bottoms in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomrichards/pseuds/doomrichards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor falls asleep to thoughts of Reed Richards. When he wakes from the dream, he is greeted by a nightmare, an incubus known as the Maker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reed Richards (Ultimateverse)/Victor von Doom, Reed Richards/Victor von Doom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infamous Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Believe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part One of the Infamous Trilogy begins here!</p><p>To the Maker-haters: this fic can be 100% ignored in the series.<br/>Upcoming Part Two can be read as a DoomReed standalone.<br/>Part Three will refer to both parts one and two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a dark and stormy night outside a finely furnished hotel in New York. Within the suite was Victor von Doom, who stirred from an amorphous dream. Upon waking, Victor found himself confronted with a nightmare.</p><p>Victor was as well-clothed as an Emperor, even in his nightclothes. He lifted his head as he regarded his uninvited guest.</p><p>“You <em>are</em> him, aren’t you?” Victor said to the man half covered in shadow. This was a Reed. Not the Reed, but it was a Reed Richards nonetheless.</p><p>There was a slight shift as pale light reflected off the shiny helm atop the man’s head.</p><p>“I can <em>feel </em>it.” When he had meditated with Stephen Strange to discuss the strange alliance of what he thought was his Mother and the Maker, it turned out that Reed Richards was a falsehood by the devil Mephisto in disguise. Just as he felt that had been false, he could feel this was true.</p><p>“So you’ve heard. I am indeed the Maker… I was just <em>curious</em> to meet Victor von Doom, the mere mortal monarch.” The charming incubus spoke in a familiar voice made sharper by the truth he knew in his soul.</p><p>“I still hold power and a throne. And you are trespassing here in my domain.” Victor may have lost his castle, but this Earth was still his.</p><p>The man, the Maker leaned in close, inches from Victor’s face. This close Victor could recognize the familiar creases of the man’s lips.</p><p>“You think me yours?” The man stepped closer and whispered over the sad, silken rustling of the purple curtains in the room. “I could make you mine…”</p><p>Victor gripped the symbol at the Maker’s chest; the false Reed had been wearing it on a t-shirt. He'd been greeted by a familiar but false ghost created by the devil and now it seemed a real nightmare of a man had stepped into his room.</p><p>As Victor faced this visitor, he not only felt the realness of the man before him but also felt fantastic terrors he’d never felt before. He wanted to act on them.</p><p>Victor yanked the Maker down to the bed with him as his own head rested regally on the pillow like a prince. Victor tried to grasp the man’s oil slick suit, but it was more slippery than even he was used to.</p><p>Suddenly the Maker flowed over Victor’s body and right on top of him. He found that the Maker’s tongue was making good on the threat, aiming to possess him completely as his blushing head sunk back over the pillow.</p><p>Maker had embraced him completely in the coils of an elastic body. Victor felt his olive limbs hang helpless from the bed and his interrupted heart-pulse swim in death.</p><p>Victor had the restored features of a Demi-God but what did that mean to this particular devil’s cunning?</p><p>Maker had now released him and was leaning over him. He had his knuckles right underneath Victor’s jaw and Victor couldn’t help but look back wide-eyed at the amused smile on the man’s face.</p><p>Maker’s stretched fingers were delicately tracing every feature available on Victor’s restored face. Victor couldn’t help but shake from the touch as he stifled a murmur.</p><p>Soon, Victor was gasping for breath, his face saturated with blush, completely undone by Maker’s ministrations as the man worked his way lower.</p><p>“What a sound, what a sight… you can call me Reed, if you’d like.” Maker said as he slid off the helmet like a puzzle and shifted it off of his head, revealing a younger scarred face to go with the sharp cutting smile.</p><p>Victor caught his breath as he looked up at the seductive nightmare before him. When he looked at the Maker’s hard, grinning face, his mind wandered to his earlier dream: Reed’s soft, smiling face.</p><p>Victor closed his eyes for a moment, his face red from exerting himself.</p><p>When he opened them, he looked right at Maker and didn’t look away. “No. That’s not necessary.”</p><p>Victor raised a hand to hover over Maker’s burn scar as the man carefully leaned into the caress and shivered. Maker turned his mouth toward Victor’s open palm and licked it as he closed his brown eyes. Victor wondered if those eyes could see him, as Reed had when Reed had been alive.</p><p>That earlier reverie left Victor, replaced by the taste of a razor sharp reality.</p><p>When Maker opened his eyes, he looked directly at Victor’s own brown eyes.</p><p>The man loomed over Victor as he slithered closer, and Victor thought how this Maker and Mr. Fantastic could be possibly be alike when the Maker’s own Gorgon-eyes watched him with such utter intensity and wicked delight.</p><p>“Any other day… or night… I would have it another way. However…” Maker momentarily tightened his hold on Victor, constricting him with his elastic body, causing Victor to let out a gasp.</p><p>Victor stared at the Maker erect as he was balancing his bloated shape above him.</p><p>Maker gazed at Victor’s face, whose naked want read so readily without the mask. The evil genius elongated a hand to rest to the left side of this strange Victor’s pillow.</p><p>There is more to reveal of Victor von Doom, so Maker released his grip to free the sorcerer for disrobing. He loosened his limbs to allow Victor to complete the task.</p><p>As Victor threw off his royal threads, he revealed a strong, muscular form that Maker greedily rewrapped himself around. Victor looked at the dark shape that protruded out of Maker’s smooth silhouette.</p><p>“Where do you keep a little glass vial?” Maker nearly sang.</p><p>Victor raised a prominent eyebrow.</p><p>“I don’t seek to rearrange the furniture or your insides, Victor. Do you think I possess self-lubrication?”</p><p>“…suitcase by the nightstand, inner pocket in the top compartment.”</p><p>Victor took the Maker’s mouth into his own, as if he intended to quaff his unbroken loneliness. He got drunk on the parted lips, and wasn’t going to allow this nightmare to ride off as a dream does.</p><p>Victor wrapped both hands around Maker’s neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss with tongue.</p><p>Meanwhile, Maker had extended a hand to the suitcase; he pulled apart from Victor as he reached for tall slim dispenser bottle that was capped closed. Beside other baubles in the compartment was a loose photo of student Reed Richards, it was a candid that was taken on the Empire State University campus.</p><p>Maker scanned the bottle of absinthe, as well as the dusty volumes of ancient lore that were scattered on the nightstand. The bottle of highly alcoholic green liqueur was unopened and full. So, Victor von Doom was sober for this encounter.</p><p>Maker turned back to Victor who was frowning as he saw Maker glancing at the items on the nightstand. Maker used one hand to push Victor back down. The black glove that Maker had raised suddenly lit up. He then dispensed the oil onto his now white glove.</p><p>“I do have a few tricks up my sleeve… wouldn’t want you bed-ridden.”</p><p>Victor put both hands behind his head and leaned back, his pectorals proudly puffed out before him. He didn’t fear this phantom in the flesh.</p><p>Maker took in the distinct smell of the substance on his fingers.</p><p>“Mmm. Olive oil? Extra virgin.”</p><p>Victor gave Maker a dark-eyed, demanding look.</p><p>“You have good taste. It’s a classical choice. You’re lucky my suit is more than latex.”</p><p>Maker inserted only a single finger at first, then another with no manipulation of its shape, just simple bending of joints.</p><p>Victor held very stiff and still. His gaze was on Maker’s revealed face and the concentration there. The man could have been pondering a formula, or devising a counter against a grand plan.</p><p>Soon, Maker slipped easily inside Victor von Doom, as if they fit together, even across universes.</p><p>Maker smiled with the benevolence of a bacchanalian deity offered tribute as his ears drank in Victor’s tender cries. He petted the auburn curls of Victor’s hair. As Victor threw his head back on the pillow, his hands gripped the bed sheets.</p><p>Victor went silent. Save for the clatter of the headboard, as Maker thrust into him, there wasn’t a sound.</p><p>“Not a single cry for me, your Maker?”</p><p>Victor bit his lip until it was red.</p><p>Maker sent a knowing gaze at the man beneath him. “Well, go on… my offer still stands. Say what you must.”</p><p>Victor’s hands, which had been exploring Maker, now withdrew. He put a hand to his mouth and bit on the front knuckles, stifling any more sounds that may come out.</p><p>Maker stretched a single gloved hand toward that stubborn man. He grabbed both of Victor’s hands in a vise grip, pushing them above Victor’s head as he hovered over him.</p><p>His grin turned into a smirk before he stretched to Victor’s mouth and placed a sharp biting kiss to Victor’s already reddened lips, then gently swiping at the bottom lip before pulling back.</p><p>“I show you my face, and yet you hide? A pity.” Maker sighed with almost genuine sadness in his voice.</p><p>Victor growled. He could push free but decided he would rather lay languid at this moment.</p><p>Maker resumed the physical push and pull inside Victor, but the constriction turned into caresses, and this time the pace was more relaxed and leisurely, as if done by a gentler man.</p><p>Victor barely whispered it, but the name of his missing arch-nemesis, fell from his lips regardless, as both a curse and a mantra.</p><p>“Reed.”</p><p>“Yes?” Maker had stopped moving within Victor.</p><p>Victor glared at him.</p><p>“<em>Richards.</em>” Doom said in the voice he’d used many times before when he had addressed his Reed.</p><p>“Hmm… I <em>really</em> don’t care for your tone. Tell me… what happened in the battery room… the source of what was your power.” Maker tightened his grip on Victor’s body ever so slightly.</p><p>“I don’t remember what happened after Richards claimed my power.” Victor replied calmly as he laid back into the bedsheets, as if regarding room service.</p><p>“After he claimed you… You remember <em>nothing</em>?” The line of Maker’s mouth creased.</p><p>Victor regarded Maker with a flat expression. It was the truth. The struggle with Mr. Fantastic he had remembered, it was hard to forget the desperate grip of those limbs. He would always remember the shock when Owen Reece had allowed Richards use of his Godpowers and beyond at hearing the agreement Reed had drawn from him. Now, here he was laying down with a face restored by Reed’s touch, which he couldn’t even remember now.</p><p>“Victor… you aren’t at all subtle. If you want to <em>use</em> me, then I can do the same. It’s only fair.” Maker said as he crawled closer.</p><p>Victor didn’t deny anything as he adjusted himself on the bed. He could have been sitting on a throne in the way he carried himself.</p><p>“I no longer want words from you, since you refuse anyway…” Maker was unbearably gentle now. Victor held on to the slithering form, allowing it rather than fighting.</p><p>Maker had wrapped and parted Victor’s thighs with his coiled arms and sat between them. His hands were free roaming Victor’s sculpted body.</p><p>Victor was biting his lips again, hard. He was sweating now.</p><p>Maker sighed.</p><p>Maker twisted a hand to Victor’s mouth, loosely sticking two fingers inside and scissoring, right above the man’s tongue.</p><p>As Victor relaxed into the intrusions coming from both ends, breaths and moans came out steady, with no words or names to accompany them.</p><p>Victor hadn’t noticed that a single tear had fallen from his eye until Maker lapped at the single droplet, taking it into his mouth as if indulging in a delicacy.</p><p>Maker looked smug and sated as he licked his lips. He withdrew his hand from Victor’s mouth and sucked his own fingers covered with Victor’s saliva as if to chase after the other taste.</p><p>If it was possible for the Maker’s smile to be more twisted, it certainly was now as Maker picked up the pace. Victor’s cries came out more guttural, and more indecipherable.</p><p>Maker extended his neck to take Victor’s intimate parts into his mouth as Victor poured down his elegantly elongated throat.</p><p>Maker pulled out of Victor’s body as he thoroughly licked Victor clean.</p><p>In a quiet hotel suite in the city of New York laid the languorous form of the king of Latveria. Even Victor von Doom’s considerable stamina had been depleted, drained by the incubus known as the Maker.</p><p>As Victor laid there with sleep heavy eyes, Maker restored his helmet, and whispered a farewell to Victor’s ear.</p><p>“Goodnight, sweet king. May you have pleasant dreams.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part Two of the series is coming soon! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>